Nick
Nick is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: None Loves: Kielbasa Hates: Dancing On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearance Nick wears a blue shirt covering with an orange life jacket and a blue helmet. He has oval eyes. In Pastaria during Gondola 500, Nick wears a white shirt with burgundy stripes. He wears a Gondolier hat like Deano's. Except the band on his hat is burgundy. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps *8 Medium Wings *Mango Chilli Dip (x1) *Ranch Dip (x2) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Mashmallow in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Mafaldine (Macaroni in other holidays) *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Yellow Icing (Orange in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Seashell with Blueberry Custard (Round with ??? in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch Drizzle (??? in other holidays) **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimp *6 Medium Hog Wings *Mango Chili *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheeses (top) *8 Sausages *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Garlics (bottom) *Light Baked *Squares Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel *Gruyere Cheese (Asiago Cheese in other holidays) *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce in other holidays *Sauteed Onions in other holidays *Buffalo Sauce *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *French Fries *Sour Cream *Bacobites Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Pork. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bun. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Hurry Curry. *In Freezeria To Go! and Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 53 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 43 Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Nick is a playable character. He has the swim boost ability. His weapon is a kayak paddle. Here are his outfit styles: *'Style A:' His regular clothes (orange vest, blue shirt, black pants, brown shoes) *'Style B:' A yellow vest, teal shirt, black pants, white shoes. *'Style C:' The gondola outfit he wears in Papa's Pastaria. Trivia *He and Georgito are the only Taco Mia newcomers to be absent in a game. *He is the only customer to debut in a game and then to be absent in the next game. He debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! and was absent in Papa's Freezeria. *Nick might be filling in for Deano during Gondola 500. *He is the only customer absent in Papa's Freezeria not to debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *He will replace Deano on the gondola/gondola car when Deano is the first customer to visit (in Papa's Pastaria and Cheeseria's Portallini Feast). Order Tickets Nick's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Nick's Pancakeria Order NickOrder.png|Nick's Onionfest order Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick angry.png|Nick Is Angry Nick unlocked.png|Nick In Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Nick's Reaction To His Buddy's Hero Kenji i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png Akari & Nick Dancing Like Idiots.PNG|Nick and Akari dancing sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick_and_Mitch_Waiting_in_Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Nick.png Okay Pasta - Nick 2.png Nick talking with Radlynn.png|Nick talking to Radlynn nick's new toy.png clover and nick.png|Nick with Clover i unlocked nick.png|Unlocking Nick in Donuteria nick dancing.png|Nick Dancing perfect on nick.png|A Perfect order on Nick Nick and rico.png|Nick dining with Rowdy Rico Nick Taco Mia Perfect.png|Nick loves his perfect pork taco! Swimboost.jpg Swimmingskill.jpg papa louie about to rescue Nick.png|Nick is about to be rescue by Papa Louie nick about to rescue Ivy.png|Nick about to rescue Ivy nick finds Penny and Alberto.png|Nick finding Alberto and Penny nick saves the day.png|Nick rescued Alberto and Penny nick and kahuna.png|Nick with the Kahuna kahuna's proud of Nick.png|Nick came back from Vanilla Heights or Neopolitown and Kahuna is cheering for him Nick in the X Zone.png|Nick in the X Zone Nick in the X Zone 2.png Nick in the X Zone 3 - about to rescue Xolo.png|Nick about to rescue Xolo Kahuna's proud of Nick 2.png|Nick after he rescued Xolo and Kahuna is smiling for him (Nick). Nick pl3.png|Nick's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Cus.JPG Fan Art Nick art.png|An artwork of Nick And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg (created by Mage) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters